Starscream and the Sparkling
by FrostieFreeze aka RatchetsGirl
Summary: Starscream is on the Nemesis one day when he finds a sparkling. But this isn't just any sparkling. He has met this sparkling before. Who could it be?
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

Hello again my dear readers! I have a new story here! This is a request from Skellington girl. This is the first request I have ever done, so sorry if it isn't as good. It is also the first story I've written centered around the Decepticons. So I'm trying something new. I hope you like it though. I thought it would be a good idea. Also, I'm not really sure it's called a sparkling. It's really a toddler in our terms. Like three to five years old if they were human. But I'm just gonna call it a sparkling for now, so deal with it. I hope you enjoy! Please review, but no hate.

Transformers, their toys, and franchises all do not belong to me. I wish they did. Maybe someday I will rule the world and then all of Transformers will belong to me! Mwahahahahaha!

Narration

"Dialog"

_Internal thoughts_

* * *

**Starscream and the Sparkling**

Knock Out was in his lab on the Nemesis. He was working on something Megatron had wanted him to build. It was supposed to be a cannon to turn Autobots into sparklings and erase their memories since after sparklinghood. Why Megatron wanted a cannon that would do something so stupid, Knock Out would never know. Why not just build a cannon that would kill the Autobots? It would be so much simpler, and a lot faster. Megatron was really starting to slip.

But orders were orders, and Knock Out did not want to be on the receiving end of Megatron's wrath. The last time that happened, it took him weeks to buff out all the damages to his paint job and get himself back to that perfect shine. He didn't want a repeat of that.

So here he was building a device that would please Lord Megatron. He even added his own personal flair on it. He had made the design sleek and stylish and gave it a bright red coat of paint. Hopefully Megatron would appreciate all the time he took to build this.

He was just putting the finishing touches on it when he accidently pushed the trigger. And he just happened to be right in front of the beam. The ray blasted him, and he got knocked back against the wall.

After the smoke had cleared, Knock Out stood up. But, instead of the full grown adult he was seconds earlier, he was a small sparkling. He looked around, confused. Why was he here? Where was his house? He didn't remember ever coming here. This place he was in was unfamiliar. He decided he should investigate. So he left the lab and started to wander the halls of the Nemesis.

* * *

Starscream boarded the Nemesis once again. He was on another one of his energon retrieval missions. He was running low again, and this is where he came to get more. For some reason, Megatron never noticed the missing cubes Starscream took. Maybe he was too busy coming up with another one of his ludicrous schemes to destroy the Autobots.

Starscream smirked to himself at that thought. He was so much smarter. He could come up with way better plans than Megatron. But Megatron never seemed to see that. So Starscream was his own leader. He crept through the familiar halls of his old home, looking for the energon supply room.

As he was sneaking down the halls, he bumped into something. He looked down to see a sparkling. The sparkling was on the floor from when he had fallen down after he crashed into Starscream. He looked up at Starscream with a look on confusion on his face. It was then that Starscream realized that the sparkling looked familiar. Like someone he knew, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hello there. And what would your name be?" Starscream asked.

"My parents say I shouldn't talk to strangers. But they're never around, so maybe it's all right. Can you help me find my home? I think I'm lost," the little sparkling said in his little sparkling voice.

"I might be able to do that. But first I need to know your name, little sparkling," Starscream replied.

"Um, well… Okay. My name is Knock Out. What's yours?"

"Knock Out?" Starscream was surprised. Of all the ideas Starscream had come up with as to who this sparkling was, Knock Out was not one of them. _I guess that's why he looked so familiar, _he thought to himself.

"Yeah. Knock Out. Now tell me your name!"

"My name is Starscream." Starscream realized that Knock Out didn't remember anything except from when he was a sparkling. Maybe he could use this to his advantage.

_Knock Out is the Decepticons' only medic. If I took that away, the Decepticons would have no way to repair themselves. Who knows? Maybe Megatron would even die from a wound he got in battle with Prime. Then I would be able to take over while the Decepticons are weak and vulnerable. No one would be able to question me! Mwahahahaha! And also, this sparkling will need somebody to care for it. I can't just leave it on the Nemesis. Since I am here, I can do that while taking away Megatron's best doctor, _Starscream thought to himself.

"Cool! Now can you help me find my way back home? If I don't get back, the nanny will tell mommy and daddy, and they'll be mad at me. The nanny is really mean. I wish I had a nicer one. She makes me clean the house, and I have to get my own food. But she says that if I tell mommy and daddy, she will just get me in trouble. Wait, where is the nanny?" Knock Out said.

_Perfect. He has a nanny. Or he did. Whatever. Anyways, I can pretend to be the nanny. This naïve little sparkling won't know the difference. Why did Knock Out have a nanny anyways? His parents must have been really busy to have to leave him with a cruel nanny all the time. They must have paid no attention to their son. Well, I will take better care of this sparkling than his family or nanny ever did, _Starscream thought.

"The nanny was fired. I am your new nanny. I shall take you back home. Come with me," Starscream said to the sparkling.

"Okay! I'm glad the other nanny was fired! She was really mean! You're not gonna be mean, are you?" the sparkling Knock Out asked.

"Of course not! I would never be mean to a sparkling as nice as you are! Now come on. We need to get back before anyone notices. You don't want your parents to get angry that you left, do you?" Starscream said as he transformed into his alt mode and allowed the sparkling to climb inside.

"No way. Let's go!"

Then they took off and flew to Starscream's makeshift base. He would probably have to explain why everything looked different when they got there.

* * *

When they got to Starscream's base, Starscream allowed the sparkling to climb out and then transformed back into his base mode. Knock Out looked around with a mix of curiosity and confusion. Where were they? This didn't look like his home. But it was really cool.

"Where are we?" Knock Out asked.

"Oh. I apologize. I forgot to explain some things to you. You hit your head and lost some of your memories. Your parents had to move to a new house in a different place. The other house was destroyed in a fire. So this is where you live now. And your parents are going to be very busy for a while, so you will not be able to see them. But I will take good care of you," Starscream said.

"Okay! My parents never really paid attention to me anyways. They were always too busy. But this place is a lot smaller than our old home. Our old house was way bigger. And it was a lot fancier. Why is this house so lame?"

Starscream internally groaned. He should have guessed that Knock Out grew up as a stuck up rich boy. It would have explained the way he acted all the time. Oh well. Starscream would just have to deal with it for now.

"Well, this is only a temporary house. Your parents are trying to get the old house repaired. But until then, we have to stay here," Starscream replied.

"Oh. That makes sense. My paint's all messed up though!" the little Knock Out sparkling whined.

Knock Out even worried about his paint job as a kid. Figures. This was going to be more difficult than Starscream originally thought. Oh well. Starscream would take care of this sparkling, even if it killed him. Hopefully it wouldn't.

* * *

**More Notes:**

Well, there is a new story for you guys. Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I had a bit of writer's block. Also school got in the way again. I hope you enjoyed this! This is my first request ever! There you go, Skellington Girl! I need reviews to let me know what you thought! Reviews keep me alive! But please don't give me any hate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:**

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't written on this story in a while. School got in the way, and I've had a bit of writer's block. Anyways, I have it here just for you, my dear readers! Another chapter of Starscream and the Sparkling! Hopefully it won't take me too long to write again.

Transformers, their characters, and their franchises do not belong to me. They will someday, though! Mwahahahaha! But until then, all I own is some toys, my stories, and my new OC, Skyravia. She is in my story, Awkward Romance, if you wanna read it. I'm thinking about doing more stories about her. But that will be after I finish some of the stories I'm doing now and some of my other ideas. Yes, I'm full of ideas. I have to write em all down to remember em all.

There was a bit of information I forgot to put last chapter. Not only was this story requested by Skellington girl, but she has also given me a lot of inspiration. She has come up with some of the ideas within this story. It has helped me a great deal. So anyways, here is your new chapter. Written by me, FrostieFreeze aka Ratchet Lover, with some help from my good friend, Skellington girl. Thanks Skellington girl! Anyways, on with the story!

Narration

"Dialog"

_Internal thoughts_

* * *

**Starscream and the Sparkling: Chapter 2**

"If you are going to stay with me, there are some rules you need to follow. Nowhere near as mean of rules as your last nanny, though. I don't really like a lot of rules either. But some rules need to be put in place," Starscream told the little sparkling that was looking up at him.

"Okay!" the little sparkling Knock Out agreed.

"First of all, do not touch anything," Starscream said.

"What about the floor? I'm touching the floor," the sparkling replied.

"You can touch the floor."

"What about the air? I'm touching the air too."

"You can touch the air and the floor."

"Can I touch you? 'Cause I've touched you."

"Yes, fine. You can touch the air, the floor, and me."

"Yay!" Then Knock Out ran up to Starscream and gave him a hug. Starscream didn't expect that and toppled over with the sparkling on top of him.

"Oops. Sorry," the sparkling said, embarrassed.

"No, it's okay. I just wasn't expecting you to do that," Starscream replied.

"Okay. Good." The sparkling scrambled off of Starscream, and Starscream stood up.

"Did I hurt you?" the little sparkling asked innocently.

"No, I'm fine," Starscream replied. "The second rule I was going to say was no annoying sounds."

"Does singing count as annoying?" Knock Out asked.

"No. Just no annoying songs. That's all the rules I have for now, but I will let you know if I come up with more," Starscream answered.

"Good! I'm bored! Can we do something?"

"Sure. What do you want to do?"

"I wanna play a game!"

"Okay. What game do you wanna play?"

"Hide and Seek!"

"Okay. Fine. But we have to stay in the base."

"Sounds good to me! Come on, let's go! I'm gonna hide first. Wait, you said I can't touch anything! How are we gonna play?"

"Okay. You can touch things as long as it is nothing breakable. Because I don't know how to fix something if it breaks."

The sparkling giggled at that. "Then how did you become a nanny?"

"Because I am amazing. Now let's go play Hide and Seek."

"Okay!"

* * *

"Knock Out! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Starscream said.

He heard giggling coming from an energon storage closet. "Hmmm. I wonder where Knock Out could be. Oh well. I guess I'll just get some energon," Starscream said. He opened the closet. "Ah ha! Found you!"

The sparkling giggled. "I hid good didn't I? You didn't even think to look in here."

"Yes. I had no idea you were in here. Come on. Now it's my turn."

"Okay!" Then Knock Out started counting. Starscream walked around and stood behind Knock Out. Then the sparkling finished counting. "Ready or not, here I come!" he shouted.

The sparkling turned around, and Starscream turned around with him. Then the sparkling started walking, and Starscream crouched down and walked with him. The sparkling peered into a room, and seeing nothing in there, turned around. He bumped right into Starscream, and Starscream grinned.

"Found you! That isn't a very good hiding spot," the sparkling said.

"Yes it is. You were my hiding spot," Starscream replied.

"Okay. I guess you are right. I am awesome. I have to remember how you did that. But I will do a better job than you," Knock Out said.

"Okay. Sounds good. Just don't try it on me. I already know it."

"Of course I won't, silly Starscream."

"I am not silly! I am amazing!" Starscream said. Then he stood up tall and puffed out his chest, which made the sparkling giggle.

"I'm hungry! Can I have some energon?" Knock Out asked.

"Sure. Let's see, where did I keep the energon again?"

"You're funny, Starscream."

"I know. I am a bot of many talents. Come on. Let's get some energon." Then Starscream strolled over to the energon closet with Knock Out trailing behind. He pulled out a sparkling sized cube and handed it to Knock Out. Then he took a cube for himself.

"Let's go to the big room with all of the computers to eat! That place is cool!" Knock Out said.

"Okay," Starscream replied. Then they walked over to the main room and sat down. They ate their energon, and Knock Out stared up at all the big screens. He loved the way they looked.

* * *

After they were finished eating, they stood up and set their empty cubes aside.

Knock Out looked up at Starscream. "Hey, Starscream," he said.

"Yes, Knock Out?" Starscream asked.

"Can I play on the computers?" the sparkling asked.

"No. You cannot. They have very important things on them." Starscream actually had no idea if there were important things on the computers, but he didn't want the sparkling to mess it up if there were.

"Please?"

"No."

Then the sparkling sucked in a bunch of air and started holding his intakes.

"What are you doing?" Starscream asked. "Oh. I see. You aren't going to stop until I let you do what you want. You know you're going to overheat if you keep holding your intakes like that," he said.

The sparkling just shook his head.

"And then once you overheat, you're going to pass out."

Knock Out shook his head again. But he started to sway, and his face got all heated up. Then he fell over.

"I told him. Why doesn't anyone listen to me? Oh well. I better cool him off. I don't need Knock Out being overheated," Starscream said to himself. Then he picked up the sparkling and set him somewhere cooler. He went into the wash rack area of his little makeshift base and got a wet cloth. He came back out and set it on the little sparkling's forehelm. Then he sat down beside the sparkling.

_He is pretty cute like this. I think I like having this little sparkling Knock Out around. Even if he is really stubborn. And he actually likes me. Nobody else does. I don't know why. I am amazing. I finally have somebody who likes me now, though. And we have a pretty good time together. I think I can get used to this, _Starscream thought to himself.

* * *

After a couple of hours, the little sparkling opened his eyes.

"Ah, good. You're awake. I told you that you would pass out if you kept holding your intakes," Starscream told the sparkling.

"You were right. Sorry," Knock Out replied. "How long was I passed out?"

"A couple of hours. Not long. I will let you go on the computer. It will at least keep you from doing that again."

"Yay!" Then the sparkling hopped up from where he was on the ground and ran to the main room.

"How do sparklings do that? Just five seconds ago he was passed out on the ground. Oh well," Starscream said to himself. Then he followed the sparkling out.

He found Knock Out looking at a picture on the wall. The picture had a bunch of slash marks on it.

"Who's that? And why does he have a bunch of rips in him?" Knock Out asked.

"That is Megatron. He is the meanest, most horrible person I know. He is terrible," Starscream answered.

"So, he's like my last nanny? She was the meanest person I knew. She was really mean and bossy," the sparkling asked.

"Yes. Exactly like that. I didn't think of it that way. Megatron is really bossy and mean. He used to be my leader. That's why I ran away," Starscream replied.

"My nanny wouldn't let me run away."

"Yes, but I am your nanny now. And hopefully you won't want to run away from me."

"Of course not! You're awesome. You are the best nanny I have ever had. In fact, you are better than my parents. They are never around. And even when they are, they never want to do anything with me. They are always too busy, and I have to do things by myself. But you do stuff with me. Will you be my new daddy? You would make an awesome daddy!"

"But what about your parents?"

"I want to stay with you. I don't want to go back to them. They don't care, anyways."

"Okay, fine. I shall be your new dad."

"Yay! Daddy Starscream!"

"Okay, well, let's go on the computer now," Starscream said.

"Okay!" Knock Out agreed. Then Starscream and the little sparkling went to the computers and logged on.

* * *

**More Notes:**

Well, there is the new chapter! What did you think? Sorry it took so long to write this. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out sooner. School has been controlling my life. But I finally got around to writing it. Yay!

Did you notice I referenced some Despicable Me scenes? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my new chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. Well, goodbye for now! Until next time my dear readers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:**

Hey everyone! You didn't think I was going to put any action in this story, but boy, were you wrong. I present to you, Silas and his MECH soldiers! How does this fit into the story you ask? Well, you will just have to see. Oh, and there's a little twist too. I'm not telling what it is though. Here comes some action!

Transformers, their characters, and their franchises do not belong to me. I just use them. But they will one day. Mwahahahaha!

Narration

"Dialog"

_Internal thoughts_

* * *

**Starscream and the Sparkling: Chapter 3**

Silas's phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered. "Did you find it?" he asked.

"Yes sir. We have located it," the voice on the phone answered.

"Perfect. We have our backup plan right here, in case you idiots screw it up. Send me the coordinates and I will be there shortly. Silas out," Silas said.

Silas strolled over to a cage that was guarded by one of his many MECH soldiers. He looked at the prisoner inside, and then looked to his soldier. "Put our prisoner in the helicopter. We are taking this one with us. We can't risk our prisoner escaping," he ordered.

"Yes sir," the soldier replied. He then got the prisoner and threw them into the helicopter. He then climbed into the pilot's seat and Silas sat down beside them. The doors closed and they took off.

* * *

The group of MECH soldiers stood outside the base they had located. They were hidden so the people within would not notice them. If they could be called people.

They whisper chatted with each other while they waited for their boss. "Why do we even work for this crazy guy? He doesn't even know our names," one soldier said to another.

"Because he pays a lot of money. But I agree. He's a jerk. At least we know about the freaky space robots. Everybody else on Earth has no idea they even exist. That's cool, right?" the other soldier replied.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. But still. It's frustrating. Do this, do that. We're like his servants. Oh, look. Here comes jerkinator now," the soldier said as pointed to the helicopter that landed.

The helicopter landed with a quiet thud. It was one of the quietest helicopters in existence. Where Silas got all that money, they never knew.

"I think he's ripping us off. I bet he's got a ton more money if he can afford helicopters like that," the soldier said.

"I know what you mean. Shhh. Here he comes," the other soldier replied.

"Men, thank you for locating the base for me. We move in now. Let's go," Silas said.

The soldiers started unloading their equipment, and Silas pulled his new weapon out of the helicopter. It was a giant laser gun. Sort of like a giant taser. It would be quite effective on giant robots.

"You there, soldier. You and your friend guard the helicopter. This is our plan B. The rest of you soldiers come with me," Silas said. He then lead the rest of the MECH soldiers towards the base.

* * *

"Hey, Daddy Starscream, can I go outside? I wanna explore," Knock Out asked.

"Okay fine. Just don't wander too far away. I don't need you getting lost. Or letting Megatron find you," Starscream replied. He realized the sparkling couldn't stay cooped up in the base the whole time.

"Okay! Yay!" the sparkling said. Then he ran outside to explore.

* * *

Knock Out looked around. The area was a lot different from where he used to live. But it was a lot cooler. There were weird looking plants growing everywhere, and there were cool rocks on the ground.

He started looking under a rock, when he heard rustling in the bushes. He ran and hid behind a tree. The rustling got closer.

"Hmmm. Footprints. Too large to be human, and too different to be animal tracks. But they're smaller than a regular alien robot's footprints. Come on. Follow me. But be quiet. We don't want to scare them away," Silas ordered.

Then he and his men silently tracked the footprints. They ended behind a tree. Silas looked up to see a sparkling. Knock Out looked back at Silas with a mix of fear and confusion.

"I guess they can have kids. This may be even better than catching that Starscream. Grab him," Silas ordered.

When Knock Out realized what was going on, he started calling for help. But his cries were cut off as Silas shot him with his laser gun. The world slowly faded to darkness.

* * *

Starscream was looking at the monitors when he heard Knock Out scream for help. He rushed outside only to see a helicopter taking off. Inside was Knock Out. It looked like he was passed out.

Starscream transformed and started to follow, until he realized it wouldn't help any. The stupid humans would probably kill Knock Out if he tried anything. He would just have to wait until they got where they were going so he could track the helicopter. Knock Out was just going to have to last without him for a while.

* * *

**More Notes:**

Oh no! A cliffhanger! But that is what you get for doubting me. This is your punishment. Don't worry though, I will write more. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Who could the prisoner be? Will Starscream be able to save Knock Out? Find out next chapter! Please review, but no hate. Until next time, my dear readers. Mwahahahaha!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:**

Hey everybody! I'm back! Now we can resolve this cliffhanger! Sorry I left you on a cliffhanger. I had to teach the people who doubted me a lesson. Yeah, I'm talking to you, doubters!

I give the people what they want, but I do not tolerate insubordination. Hehehe. Now I sound like Megatron! Speaking of which, who wants to see good old Megsy? Well here he is! This is the chapter where the big evil overlord comes into play! I hope you enjoy! Please review! I love reviews. But no hate please.

Transformers, their characters, and their franchises do not belong to me. But they will someday! Mwahahahaha! But until then, all I own are my stories and some toys.

Narration

"Dialog"

_Internal thoughts_

* * *

**Starscream and the Sparkling: Chapter 4**

Megatron was seething with rage. He gave Knock Out one task, and he up and disappears! It seemed he could never control his troops.

Right now he was storming around the Nemesis, looking for his missing medic. He would not tolerate this! It was bad enough that Starscream had to always question him. Not to mention the many times Starscream attempted to kill him. He was glad that annoying pest was gone. But he would rather have him dead. Oh well, you take what you can get.

Now Knock Out had gone AWOL. It annoyed Megatron to no end. Why did none of his troops listen to him? Was he not strict enough? Megatron decided he would make sure to enforce the rules better. And punish those that disobeyed. But that still didn't solve his problem of having a missing Knock Out.

* * *

Speaking of Knock Out, he was in the MECH base, still unconscious. He started to wake up and looked around at his surroundings. This didn't look like his home, or his new dad's home. It was completely different. And scary.

Then Knock Out realized he was in a cage of some sort. The bars were a glowing form of energy. Not like regular bars. Probably because the MECH people knew he could just break out of regular bars. That frightened Knock Out even more.

Knock Out wasn't stupid. He knew he was in trouble, one way or another. He had no idea what the MECH people had planned for him. He had to get out of here, and soon. But how? He was small and totally not strong enough to get through.

He touched the bars to test them, and burnt his hand. He started to cry. He was still a sparkling after all. And pain upset sparklings.

* * *

Starscream was desperately working at the monitors in his base. He was trying to find Knock Out's signal. He needed to find him before something happened. Starscream had a feeling MECH was not a group to be messed with. If they could kidnap a Cybertronian, who knows what else they could do?

"Where could he be? I need to find him! Come on, stupid computer!" Starscream said to nobody in particular.

Finally the computer made a pinging sound. Knock Out's signal had finally come online. Starscream studied the coordinates carefully and then ran out of the base. He transformed into his alt mode and took off as fast as his wings could carry him.

He was going to save Knock Out, even if he got hurt in the process. Hopefully that wouldn't happen. But he had become really close to the sparkling, and he didn't want to lose him.

* * *

The cage next to Knock Out's had regular bars, instead of energy ones. It was also a lot smaller. The person inside started to stir. They stood up and looked around.

"Shoot! I'm in a stupid cage! LET ME OUTTA HERE! MY FRIEND WILL BE HERE SOON AND HE'S GONNA KICK YOUR STINKIN' BUTTS!" Miko shouted. She was not happy. She didn't like being captured. Especially by stupid MECH agents.

Then she kicked the bars just to prove her point. "OW!" she shouted once her foot hit the bars and she felt a shot of pain. "Okay. Not gonna do that again. BUT LET ME OUT! SERIOUSLY! I'M NOT KIDDING! WHEN MY FRIEND GETS HERE, YOU'RE ALL GONNA BE DEAD MEAT!"

"That's what we are counting on," Silas said as he walked over to Miko's cage.

"Once your friend arrives, he will be ours. And there will be nothing you can do about it. Once we have him, you will not be needed anymore. We can't have any witnesses," he continued.

"Oh, what am I gonna tell them? 'Hey officer! There's this group of soldiers that kidnapped me so they could capture alien robots from another planet!' Nobody's gonna believe a story like that," Miko replied.

"One can never be too sure," Silas said.

"YOU ARE A JERK! IF YOU HURT BULK' AT ALL, I WILL KILL YOU!" Miko screamed back.

"There's nothing you can do about it. Now shut up," Silas replied.

"NEVER! I WILL NEVER SHUT UP!" Miko yelled.

"Hey! He _said_ shut up! Listen, stupid teenager!" one of the MECH soldiers said as he jabbed Miko with his gun.

"Stop that! Okay, okay, I'll shut up! But I'm not happy!" Miko said.

"Very good," Silas replied.

* * *

Bulkhead was driving to the MECH base so he could save Miko. He felt it was partly his fault that she got kidnapped in the first place.

They had gone dune bashing, when he stopped to answer a call from Prime. When he turned back around, the MECH helicopter was flying away with Miko inside. He tried to follow, but it's sorta hard when you are on the ground and they're in the air.

He had rushed back to the base as soon as he could and located Miko's coordinates. Then he ran back out without saying a word to anybody. Now he was driving fast through the desert to find Miko.

He knew he had to save her. They had encountered Silas and the rest of his MECH soldiers before. If there was one thing he learned, it was that MECH was not kind at all. They were soulless basically. There was no telling what they would do to her. With that thought in mind, Bulkhead pushed his speed to the max and zoomed towards the MECH base.

* * *

After the MECH soldiers had left, Miko noticed the cage next to her. She heard crying coming from the cage and looked over. The bars were glowing and looked like they would hurt if touched. The cage was a lot bigger than hers too.

Inside the cage she saw the sparkling. He was the one crying. It looked like he had hurt himself on the energy bars by the burn she saw on his hand. She decided he would need some comforting too. They were in the same situation. She had never seen this bot before, but he was super cute.

"Hey, what's the matter? Did you hurt yourself?" Miko asked gently.

The little sparkling nodded.

"I'm sorry. I hurt myself too. Don't kick cage bars. That's what I learned today," Miko replied.

That made Knock Out giggle. "You're funny!" he said.

"I'm glad to make you laugh. Being a comedian is one of my many awesome talents. My name's Miko, by the way. What's yours?" Miko asked.

"My name's Knock Out!" Knock Out replied. He had completely forgotten about his burnt finger.

_Wow. That's Knock Out? He looks like a little kid. He acts like one too. I don't think he remembers me. Maybe he only has little kid memories. Which means he won't be all evil._ Miko thought to herself.

"Where did you get caught from? I was with my new daddy, Starscream, before I got caught and put in this ugly cage," Knock Out asked.

"Oh, me and my friend, Bulkhead, were dune bashing! It's really fun! You should try it sometime. Basically, you knock down a bunch of sand dunes," Miko said.

"Daddy Starscream and I have lots of fun too! We played hide and seek, and had energon, and went on the computers, and I even learned about the big fat meanie Megatron!" Knock Out replied.

Miko could agree with Megatron being a big fat meanie. She would have to remember that insult. But she didn't understand how Starscream could be so nice to this little sparkling. She didn't even think Starscream and nice could be fit in the same sentence. Maybe there was more to Screamer than she thought.

"Really? That sounds like a lot of fun. Hey, wanna play I Spy?" Miko asked.

"Sure! Me first!" Knock Out answered.

"Okay. You go first."

"I spy with my little eye, something square!"

* * *

Starscream landed in front of the MECH base and transformed into his base mode. He would have to go on foot from here.

Just then, Starscream saw a dark green, off-road vehicle headed for the base. He had seen that vehicle before. But where?

The car skidded to a halt in front of Starscream. Bulkhead then transformed into his base mode as well.

"What are you doing here, Starscream?" Bulkhead asked menacingly. He didn't want Starscream to hurt Miko.

Starscream felt that it would be best to tell the truth. Well most of the truth anyways. "I'm here to save a sparkling from these stupid human soldiers. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to save Miko," Bulkhead replied suspiciously.

"Well, I guess we are both on a rescue mission. You know, if we worked together, we could save them faster," Starscream suggested.

"I guess. But don't try anything. I don't wanna hurt you," Bulkhead said.

"Why would I do that? We both have the same goal. And what would I gain from doing something bad?" Starscream replied calmly.

"Okay. Fine. But since when did you have a sparkling?" Bulkhead asked, confused.

"Long story. I'll explain later. First, let's go save our friends," Starscream said.

"Okay," Bulkhead said. Then they both headed into the base.

* * *

"We have to be quiet. We don't want to get caught by those soldiers. Then, we'll all need saving," Starscream whispered once they got inside.

"Got it," Bulkhead whispered back. Then they started walking. Bulkhead was walking really noisily, like some kind of elephant.

Starscream stopped and turned around to face Bulkhead, who almost ran into the seeker. "I thought I said be quiet! That does not mean stomp around like Omega Supreme," Starscream hissed at Bulkhead.

"Oops. Sorry," Bulkhead whispered back. Then he started to tiptoe as Starscream walked forward.

* * *

Soon, they arrived at the room where Miko and Knock Out were in their cages. The cages were guarded by about fifty MECH agents. They would have to be careful and move fast if they wanted to save their friends. But they had the element of surprise on their side.

"Okay. We have to be careful not to draw attention to ourselves. We need to get in there, save them, and get out. As you can see, there is the sparkling I came to save," Starscream whispered.

_So Screamer was telling the truth. Weird. Maybe there's more to him than we thought. Maybe Starscream isn't all that bad. _ Bulkhead thought to himself.

"Okay. Let's go," Bulkhead whispered back.

He started to walk, but he then tripped over the corner and landed flat on his face. There was a loud crash that followed. It caused all the guards to whirl around and point their guns at Bulkhead's head.

"Um… Hey guys. Nice floor you have here," Bulkhead said nervously to the guards.

Starscream facepalmed. Why couldn't anything be simple for him?

Silas walked up to Bulkhead. "I see our back-up plan has also worked. Knock him out and put him in a cage next to the others. He will prove to be quite useful," he said. Then the other MECH guards proceeded to follow his orders.

_Now I have to save all of them. Why can't anything be simple? I told him to be careful, but did he listen? Noooo. Now I have to save everyone. Oh well, time to come up with a new plan. _Starscream thought to himself.

* * *

**More Notes: **

Oh no! Now Starscream has to save the day! What will happen? Will Starscream succeed? What will Megatron do without Knock Out? Find out in the next chapter!

I hope you enjoyed this story! Please, please, please review! Reviews keep me alive! Just no hate. Until next time, my dear readers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes:**

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been super busy with school and all. And after that I didn't have access to a computer for four days. But I have a new chapter for all of you. Good things come to those who wait, as they say. So here it is! The last chapter! It's extra long, to get all the good stuff in there. I hope you enjoy. Please review, but no hate!

Transformers, their characters, and their franchises do not belong to me. I do own some toys, a transformers banner, the Transformers comic books, and a t-shirt with Ratchet on it. I am super happy because I just got most of them. I bet you're all jealous. But I don't own the real deal. But I will someday! Mwahahahahaha! Oh, and I also own my stories.

Narration

"Dialog"

_Internal Thoughts_

* * *

**Starscream and the Sparkling: Part 5**

Megatron had gathered all his crew together for a meeting. They were in the meeting room of the Nemesis, of course. It was rarely used, however, because Megatron rarely liked talking to his troops.

"I have called you all here because our only medic, Knock Out, has disappeared. Most of you have realized that by now, because most of you have some kind of injury. I have called you all here because we must find a replacement for Knock Out. He has been gone for too long. So, each of you will have a chance to prove that you will be a sufficient replacement for Knock Out. We will start with you, Breakdown," Megatron explained.

"But Lord Megatron, I'm better at smashing things," Breakdown replied.

"I understand that perfectly well, Breakdown. Do not question me. We need a replacement for Knock Out. Everyone will be tested," Megatron answered.

"Okay. Fine. I will obey you, Megatron," Breakdown said in defeat.

"Great. Now go to the med bay and start trying to repair vehicons. Knock Out's notes should be located on the computer."

Then Breakdown followed Megatron's commands. Megatron looked at everyone else.

"You are all dismissed. I or Soundwave will announce who the next replacement is after Breakdown is finished with his turn," Megatron said to the rest. And with that, the overlord left the room with Soundwave close behind.

* * *

Starscream peeked out from the corner he was hiding behind. Silas's men had surrounded the three cages that held Miko, Knock Out, and now Bulkhead. There were more than fifty of them. It would be more difficult than Starscream had originally thought. And he knew it would be difficult.

The plus was that Starscream had the element of surprise. The MECH agents expected Bulkhead, and also the large Autobot was definitely not the definition of sneaky. But, nobody ever expected Starscream, the fearsome ex-Decepticon to come to the aid of a sparkling, a human, and an Autobot.

Starscream needed a plan. He needed a good one so he could get past the guards and rescue everyone. Then he realized something. The best kind of plan is no plan. He didn't need a plan. He was Starscream. He was amazing, as he stated so many times. He could just be himself. He also had surprise on his side. They wouldn't see it coming.

So when the seeker came strolling casually into the area, all the soldiers jumped.

"What the heck? When did he get here?" one soldier asked. He was so surprised that he didn't even think about raising his weapon.

"I don't know. What is he doing? Isn't he one of those Decepiticones?" another soldier asked, also without raising his weapon.

"Yeah. I think he is. Aren't they the bad guys? Why would he come for a human, a little kid, and one of them Autorobots?" a third questioned.

"Maybe he is here to help us. That would be nice. Get one of the big guys on our side. Then we'd be unstoppable," a fourth soldier responded.

"That is where you are all wrong, foolish humans. I am not a Decepticon, nor do I wish to be one. I am not one of the bad guys, and I am not here to help you. I am here to save my son, my friend, and his human companion," Starscream replied.

"Uh oh. Silas won't be too happy if we let him do that. Everybody, fire!" one of the soldiers commanded.

All the soldiers raised their weapons to shoot, but they were too late. Starscream kicked most of them aside like annoying insects. The rest he shot with his null ray. Strewn across the floor were a bunch of unconscious MECH agents.

It was at that moment that Silas chose to step in. He had heard the commotion, but he felt his soldiers could handle it. He decided to check on them once the shooting had ceased. He didn't even bother to bring his weapon. That was a mistake.

What he found startled him. All of his soldiers were lying passed out on the floor. And in the middle of it all was Starscream.

"Who are you?" Silas asked the large seeker.

"I am Starscream. And who might you be?" Starscream replied.

"My name is Silas. And these are my prisoners. I hope you don't plan on taking them," Silas answered.

"But I do. And there is nothing you can do to stop me," Stascream said.

Starscream then picked up the MECH leader by the collar of his shirt and held him to his face.

"Puny little human. Do you really believe you can stop me? I am Starscream. And I am amazing. You have no power here," Starscream said.

Then Stascream proceeded to carry Silas by his collar and hang him on the flagpole that bore the name "MECH", with their symbol emblazed onto it.

"A fitting spot for you, wouldn't you say? Hung from your very own flag," Starscream stated smugly.

Meanwhile, the inhabitants of the cages were watching all of this take place.

"I can't believe it. Screamer is helping the good guys," Bulkhead said.

"I can't believe he called you his friend! When did that happen?" Miko said.

"Oh. Yeah. Starscream and I sort of ran into each other when we got here. He had come here looking for Knock Out over there, while I came looking for you," Bulkhead answered.

"And you got yourself caught in the process. I love ya Bulk, but sometimes I wish you weren't such a klutz," Miko stated.

"Yeah. Hehe. Sorry about that," Bulkhead replied.

"Nah. It's okay. Screamer's got it covered. You know, these two are actually not that bad. Before you arrived, I was talking with baby Knock Out here. He is super cute. And he really looks up to Screamer. Which is kinda weird. I didn't think Screamer would be good with kids," Miko said.

Knock Out, who was sleeping, started to stir. He had been really tired from everything that happened. But now he was waking up. He looked out of his cage to see Starscream hanging Silas from a flagpole.

"Hey! Daddy Starscream is here to save us! He's putting the big meanie up a pole! We're saved! I told you Daddy Starscream was awesome! Hey, who is the big green guy in other cage?" Knock Out said.

"Oh! Hey, you're awake! That right there, my little sparkling friend, is my bestest buddy ever. His name is Bulkhead. He is totally awesome. Unfortunately, sometimes he can be a doofus and get himself caught. But he is super cool. I know you will like him once you get to know him," Miko answered.

"Hi Bulkhead! My name is Knock Out! Out there is my daddy, Starscream. He is gonna save us and we can all be happy!" Knock Out said.

"Hi Knock Out. Did anyone ever tell you that you are super cute?" Bulkhead replied.

"I am not cute! I am awesome! Like my daddy!" Knock Out said indignantly.

"Your daddy? I didn't know Screamer was your daddy," Bulkhead said.

"Well, he isn't my real daddy, but he is my new daddy. He is better than my old daddy. And he's awesome," Knock Out replied.

"Oh I see. Hey Miko, you're right. These cons aren't so bad. Maybe once this is over we can convince them to switch sides," Bulkhead said.

"YEAH! That would be awesome!" Miko replied.

"But we gotta get Optimus to agree to it. I don't think it will be too hard, though. Prime's all about second chances," Bulkhead said.

"You're right about that, Bulk," Miko said.

"Go Daddy!" Knock Out cheered.

That made Starscream smile. He walked over to the cage controls and released everyone.

"Thanks Screamer. You know, you aren't so bad. Ever consider joining the Autobots?" Bulkhead asked.

"No, actually. I never thought about it before. But now that I am, it actually sounds good. A nice place to stay, I don't have to steal energon from the Nemesis to survive, and maybe the Autobots could use my help. And you guys actually seem nice. But Knock Out would have to go too. It is up to him. He is the one I care about," Starscream replied.

"Oh, about Knock Out, he burnt his hand on the cage earlier," Miko said.

"He did?!" Starscream asked. Then he picked Knock Out up and checked over his hand. "Are you okay Knock Out? Does it still hurt?" he asked.

"No, Daddy Starscream. It's okay now. It doesn't hurt anymore. See?" Knock Out said. Then he showed Starscream the hand he had burnt. It looked fine now.

"I'm glad you're okay. They didn't hurt you anywhere else, did they?" Starscream asked.

"No. I'm fine," Knock Out replied.

"Thank Primus! I'm so glad you're all right!" Starscream breathed.

"Hey! I'm okay too! Thanks for asking!" Miko said sarcastically.

"Okay. Are you okay Miko?" Bulkhead asked teasingly.

"Shut it, Bulk. I'm fine," Miko said.

"I'm glad. Wouldn't want the damsel in distress to get hurt," Bulkhead teased.

"I am not a damsel in distress! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself! The Doc Bot's the damsel in distress. He's had to be saved twice already," Miko stated matter-of-factly.

"I know. But don't let the Doc catch you saying that. I'd rather not have to be scraping you off of the concrete," Bulkhead replied.

"Of course not. I'm not suicidal," Miko said.

"So Screamer, what do you say? Wanna join the Autobots?" Bulkhead asked Starscream.

"Can we Daddy Starscream? Can we?" Knock Out asked.

"Of course Knock Out. I just have to do something back at my place first. And I have a pest I have to deal with as well. You all are welcome to come. Just try to keep up," Starscream said.

"Heck yeah! I wanna see the Screamer cave!" Miko said.

"Okay. We will go with you. I wanna see what you do to that MECH leader," Bulkhead said.

"YAY!" Knock Out cheered.

Starscream then plucked Silas off the flag pole and tied him up with some rope he found lying on the ground. He shoved some in the leader's mouth too. He didn't feel like listening to all the threats and insults the human was sure to spew.

"Hey Bulk! Can we throw him in your trunk? That way it will be like one of those action movies!" Miko said.

"I don't see why not. Go ahead Screamer," Bulkhead said.

Starscream threw Silas in Bulkhead's trunk and the Autobot closed it. Then Miko hopped inside Bulkhead and plopped down. Starscream transformed and allowed Knock Out inside. Then they were off.

* * *

Megatron was heading to the med bay to see how Breakdown was fairing as temporary medic. What he found was not pleasant. Vehicons had parts attached to all the wrong places. Arms were on heads, feet were on audios, legs were on necks, and so on. Megatron was thankful that none of his main crew had become victims.

"BREAKDOWN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Megatron roared.

"I told you. I have no idea how to repair bots! I'm better at breaking things! Hence my name!" Breakdown replied.

"I can already see this endeavor is hopeless. I doubt Dreadwing will fair much better. Breakdown, you are done. Go back to whatever it is you normally do. Soundwave, report to medical. You are next," Megatron said.

"Yes Lord Megatron," Breakdown said and ran out.

Soundwave reported to the med bay just a few seconds later.

"Ahhh. Yes. Soundwave. Thank you for coming. Maybe you can do a better job than Breakdown," Megatron said.

Soundwave nodded.

"Get to work," Megatron said. And with that, he left.

* * *

Later that night, the police responded to an anonymous call about an illegal weapons dealer and trafficker. They arrived at the location to find Silas. He was tied to a pole and gagged. Underneath him was a pile of more than seventy weapons, no doubt taken from his own artillery, and a note.

The note read: _Hello Police officers. Here is the weapons trafficker we promised, weapons included. You will see that he has no weapons license, but they are all issued in his name. Sincerely, some concerned citizens._

"It looks like we have our very own vigilante in town, Bob. Oh well. More criminals caught equals more money. Put him in the car," one of the two officers said.

"Okay, Jim," the other officer replied. Then he took Silas off of the pole and put him in the police car.

"We will call the cleanup crew to get these weapons and take them to the impound," Bob said. Then both officers got in the car and drove off with a very angry, tied up Silas in the backseat.

* * *

Starscream, Bulkhead, Miko, and the sparkling Knock Out were all in Starscream's makeshift base. They had just arrived. Starscream had realized back at the MECH base that he couldn't keep Knock Out a sparkling forever. So he had come here to fix Knock Out.

He used to be a scientist back on Cybertron, so it wouldn't be too difficult. And he would make sure Knock Out kept all his memories of his time with him. Starscream headed into the laboratory of his base to get started.

Miko and Bulkhead kept Knock Out entertained and, after a few hours, Starscream had finished. He had built a working device that would turn Knock Out back to his original size. He walked out into the front room.

"I am finished. Knock Out, I need to do something. It will only take a second, and it won't hurt at all. I promise," Starscream said.

"Okay daddy," Knock Out replied.

Starscream zapped Knock Out with the reversal ray he just built. A big cloud of dust formed after the blast, and there was a noise as the ray went off.

When the dust cleared, however, a fully grown Knock Out was standing there. Miko hid behind Bulkhead, afraid he might not remember her.

"Hi Knock Out. Do you remember what happened?" Starscream said nervously.

"Of course, dad. Thanks for changing me back, though. I mean, I enjoyed being a sparkling again, but I'm glad to be back to my normal handsome self," Knock Out said.

"Yes! He's still him! Although with his adult self included," Miko cheered.

"Hi Knock Out," Bulkhead said.

"Why are you saying hi? We've been here for a while. I was a sparkling then, but I'm still me," Knock Out replied.

"Oh. Right. About the joining the Autobots, you still in? Even though you're an adult?" Bulkhead asked.

"Sure. Why not? Megatron never appreciated my talents anyways," Knock Out answered.

"Awesome! We got two cons on our side!" Miko said.

"I guess so," Starscream said. "Hold on. I have some energon that I stole from Megatron a while ago. It may help us," he said. Then he left and returned with some energon cubes.

"Okay! Are we ready to go?" Miko asked.

"Yes," Knock Out said.

"Then let's go!" Miko said. Then they all headed to the Autobot base.

* * *

"So you two want to join the Autobot cause?" Optimus Prime asked Knock Out and Starscream.

"Yes. We do," Knock Out said.

"And you won't betray us?" Optimus asked.

"No. Megatron never appreciated either of us. As long as we are accepted here, we will not betray you," Starscream said.

"Yeah. As long as I'm appreciated, I'm happy. Megatron never appreciated me. The Autobots seem to be better about that," Knock Out said.

"You will be much appreciated here. We have long needed more Autobots. We have been outnumbered for far too long. You will be very helpful to the Autobot cause," Optimus replied.

"Great," Knock Out said.

"So, we're Autobots now?" Starscream asked.

"Yes. You are now officially Autobots," Optimus answered.

"Thank you," Starscream said.

"No. I must thank you," Optimus replied.

* * *

Megatron was at his wits end. Not one of his men could replace Knock Out. Soundwave was too technical. He treated the patients like computers. Dreadwing wasn't much better than Breakdown. Megatron had even tried vehicons. Not one of them was a sufficient medic.

Megatron was now venting his frustrations to Soundwave. Soundwave was always a good listener. He never once interrupted. That was one of the things he liked the most about Soundwave.

"What should I do, Soundwave? I've tried everyone," Megatron asked.

Then Soundwave replied by displaying something on his screen. It was a picture of the Autobot medic.

"The Autobot medic? Ratchet? I never even thought of that. It is brilliant, Soundwave. But the question is, how do we convince him to go with us?" Megatron replied.

Soundwave then displayed a plan on his screen. Megatron studied it and nodded. "It is perfect Soundwave. You start working on the device while I gather the troops. We will have a medic at last."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

**More Notes:**

Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! And it's at the end of the story! Oh no! Megatron wants Ratchet! What will we ever do? I smell a sequel! I bet you can't wait, can you? Sorry. I can't help myself. I love cliffhangers! And now they span over stories! Isn't that great?

And Ratchet having to be saved twice already is based off of my other stories. Connections connections. I love connecting my stories. But the sequel is gonna have a twist! Don't you just love surprises?

This is the end of Starscream and the Sparkling. Please review! I love reviews! Just no hate. Goodbye my dear readers! Until next time!


End file.
